


[podfic] Safety First

by steepedinwords



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, my first podfic actually!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steepedinwords/pseuds/steepedinwords
Summary: A podfic of Haicrescendo's fic "Safety First.""Zuko’s used to feeling unsafe. Zuko is also used to sleeping like shit. Somehow, he’s never considered that these things are connected.Or,Zuko figures out where he stands with Toph and almost immediately falls asleep on her."
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	[podfic] Safety First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haicrescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haicrescendo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Safety First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990778) by [Haicrescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haicrescendo/pseuds/Haicrescendo). 



> Thank you to Haicrescendo for permission to record this!
> 
> Music is "The Song of the Blue Dolphin" by Andy Blackwood.

Length: 10:18

Listen on SoundCloud here:

[steepedinwords](https://soundcloud.com/user-870785358) · [Safety First](https://soundcloud.com/user-870785358/safety-first)


End file.
